fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Schrijfproces: 'De Kronieken van Narnia'
Nu alle acht de verhalen en sommige overzichtspagina's voltooid zijn, wil ik graag even mijn ervaringen omtrent het herschrijven van Narnia met jullie delen. Lewis en Pullman Phillip Pullman ken je misschien wel als de schrijver van de trilogie ''Het Gouden Kompas. ''De boodschap die in deze boeken wordt meegegeven, is compleet anders dan de boodschap in Lewis' boeken. Om te beginnen is God daar niet almachtig en wordt religie er als iets negatiefs omschreven. Goed en kwaad zitten in iedere persoon en er bestaat geen hemel of hel. In Narnia is dat veel afgebakender en wordt er een groot onderscheid gemaakt tussen goed en kwaad. Persoonlijk vind ik de verhaallijnen en karakteruitwerking van Pullman beter, maar de magie die Lewis gebruikt en zijn fantasie vind ik dan ook weer goed. Heel ingewikkeld dus. De Narnia-reeks is niet mijn favoriete boekenreeks, maar heeft toch een diepe indruk op mij nagelaten. Al toen ik nog bezig was met lezen, wist ik dat ik mijn eigen versie wilde neerschrijven. Maar hoe zou ik daaraan moeten beginnen? Welke elementen zou ik uit de originele verhalen overnemen en welke zou ik laten voor wat ze waren? Het werd een zaak van zorgvuldig wikken en wegen. Hoe kon ik Lewis' boekenreeks herschrijven zonder de originele verhalen oneer aan te doen? Te religie of niet te religie? Eén van mijn eerste aandachtspunten bij het herschrijven van de Kronieken was het zoveel mogelijk weglaten van het christelijke thema in de verhalen. Niet omdat ik geen respect heb voor degenen die in God geloven, maar wel omdat ik echt op het verhaal zelf wou focussen en niet zozeer op de christelijke achtergrond. Desondanks heb ik hier en daar (bewust) wat elementen geschreven die rechtstreeks naar het Christendom verwijzen. Een lijstje hiervan kun je vinden op de Overzichtspagina. Het feit dat ik mijn versie van de verhalen niet bedoel als verwijzing naar de Bijbel, wordt op verschillende manieren duidelijk. In Lewis' verhalen is Aslan een verwijzing naar Jezus Christus en zijn vader is de Keizer-van-over-de-zee. Zij twee zijn de rechtmatige heersers over alle werelden. In mijn versie is de macht van Aslan berperkt tot het land Narnia. Hij kan tussen landen en (daar lijkt het op) tussen verschillende werelden reizen, maar tot zover strekt zijn macht niet. Genderswitch en dierenpraat Mijn tweede, al net zo belangrijke aandachtspunt, was het geslacht van bepaalde personages. Dit mag dan wel vreemd klinken, maar toen ik de boeken las viel het me op dat er opvallend weinig vrouwelijke personages waren. Allerhande wezens, zoals Glimveer de uil, achtte ik eerder vrouwelijk dan mannelijk. Ook vond ik persoonlijk dat vrouwelijke personages wat te weinig aandacht kregen. Daarom veranderde ik bewust bij verschillende personages het geslacht. Zo werd Glimveer vrouwelijk en vergrootte ik de rol van koningin Prunaprismia. Een andere manier om meer vrouwen te verkrijgen was door sommige personages uit de boeken 'op te splitsen'. Ja, op te splitsen. Zo zijn Jadis en de Witte Heks bij mij niet een en dezelfde en zijn koningin Lillian en Caspians vrouw beiden op hetzelfde personage gebaseerd. Iets anders wat mij opviel was de vermenselijking van de wereld van Narnia. De dryaden (boomgeesten), de naiaden (watergeesten) en zelfs de sterren hebben er een menselijke vorm. Ook viel het me op dat de niet-sprekende dieren door zowat iedereen nogal gediscrimineerd en uitgesloten werden, zelfs door hun sprekende soortgenoten. Daarom heb ik de dryaden omschreven als bomen die kunnen 'wandelen'. De sterren heb ik niet beschreven, maar ze hebben geen menselijke vorm en de naiaden heb ik gewoon gelaten zoals ze waren. De relatie tussen sprekende en niet-sprekende dieren heb ik beperkt tot een, weliswaar kortstondige, minachting door Truffeljager de das. Voor de rest heeft in mijn versie iedereen het over 'niet-sprekende' dieren en niet, zoals in de originele verhalen, over Stomme Dieren. Bij deze is gezegd dat beide partijen elkaar in mijn versie respecteren. Het ultieme eerbetoon Zelfs de grote fans van Lewis weten het misschien niet allemaal, en ik neem hen dat ook niet kwalijk. Oorspronkelijk zou de reeks geen zeven, maar acht boeken hebben geteld. ''Susann of Narnia ''zou oorspronkelijk de mogelijke afsluiter van de serie zijn geweest. Natuurlijk zou ik ook dit boek met plezier hebben gelezen, maar het lot besliste er anders over en Lewis stierf voor hij aan het verhaal kon beginnen. Alleen de titel bleef bewaard. Hoe kon ik mijn waardering voor de reeks nu beter uitdrukken dan door het achtste verhaal te voltooien? Weliswaar is mijn 'Suzanne van Narnia' niet het achtste verhaal, maar dat heb ik bewust zo gedaan om alles chronologisch te laten verlopen. Ik bewonder Lewis' werk net zoveel als dat van veel andere schrijvers, en daarom wilde ik niets liever dan zijn werk afmaken. En met de nodige hulp is dat ook gelukt. Dankwoord Je kunt er zeker van zijn dat die hulp hard nodig was. Gigantische delen van mijn Narnia-verhalen zouden nooit van de grond zijn gekomen zonder Nightfall. Ik kan de keren niet bijhouden dat ze me raad en tips gaf, en hoeveel we samen de mogelijke verhaallijnen hebben besproken. Haar feedback gaf me zin om door te gaan, en daarvoor wil ik haar hartelijk bedanken. Lewis is de eerste schrijver wiens reeks ik helemaal opnieuw heb geschreven. Hij is niet de eerste schrijver die een diepe indruk op mij heeft nagelaten, maar hij zal ook niet de laatste zijn. Wie weet of ik misschien ooit iets omtrent ''Het Gouden Kompas ''van Pullman op de wiki zet? Maar alles op zijn tijd, natuurlijk. "Toen hoorde de hele familie, ergens ver weg, het gebrul van een leeuw." En daarmee zijn de Kronieken van Narnia voltooid. Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauws Kronieken van Narnia